


If You Won’t, I Will!

by DopamineX



Series: The “Behind The Scenes” of Real Life [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Canon Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyunghyuk BFFs, M/M, Magic-Users, Witches, side Joohyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: “Oh no! You’re acting on your feelings. You will. And if you won’t, I will!”Hyungwon looked up at that, his eyebrows furrowing, “Huh? What’s that supposed to ...”And then his eyes widened in understanding, making Minhyuk smirk.“No.. no way.. you can’t. You promised..” Hyungwon backed up further. But there wasn’t anywhere to go. Minhyuk moved forward and trapped him against the headrest, leaning down on his friend, who eyed his raised fingers with a mixture of fear and awe.“Promises are meant to be broken, baby.”ORWhere Hyungwon has been pining behind Hyunwoo for years, so Minhyuk decides to take matters into his own hands as yet another year passes and Hyungwon still hasn’t made a move
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: The “Behind The Scenes” of Real Life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	If You Won’t, I Will!

Minhyuk was done! _So done!_

He was _tired_ of seeing his best friend Hyungwon suffer like this, sulking in his room to glory. All because he was pining behind _some guy!_

Fine! It wasn’t _some_ guy. It was their friend Son Hyunwoo, popularly known as Shownu, the charismatic and powerful leader, main dancer and lead vocalist of their group Monsta X (which the guys joking called Monstaks after Hyungwon’s phonetic mess up in their last group vlive).

His best friend had been whipped as fuck for Hyunwoo since their trainee days (not that Hyungwon would ever accept it as he had been dating some girl back then). But when he did realize he was totally crushing on Hyunwoo (well, realizing something close to that), he’d had the sense to dump whatever girl he had been with then. 

Hyungwon was the one woman/one man kinda guy. He would never be with anyone he wasn’t in love with. And when he was in love with someone, he’d never look at anyone else. 

Unless that ‘anyone else’ was Hyunwoo, of course. 

Again Hyungwon wouldn’t accept it back then, even if Minhyuk said it over and over that it was Hyunwoo he loved, not his then-girlfriend, never his girlfriends. Not since he’d laid eyes on Hyunwoo in the Starship dance practice room _way back_ in their early twenties when they’d _just_ become trainees.

But Minhyuk got it though. “Straight” guys who discovered they were actually bisexual were always in denial. For _a while_ , or forever.

Thankfully it was the former with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon had come to his senses and finally opened his eyes to notice he was utterly and completely in love with Hyunwoo when he had roomed with the older during their The Connect World Tour, roomed with him _every single day_ till the tour ended. 

No Hoseok, no Jooheon, no one but the two of them; just Hyunwoo and Hyungwon and no one to pop their love bubble of privacy and cuddling.

The morning after coming back to Seoul, Hyungwon had planted his butt in Minhyuk’s room, hyperventilating. He had fidgeted and whined like a teenage girl on her period, while Minhyuk had watched him with an amused expression on his face as he flipped through some manga inattentively. Watching Hyungwon had been way more fun.

Hyungwon had paced the room clutching his hair, occasionally banging his head on Minhyuk’s wall before finally settling down on the bed in front of Minhyuk, grabbing his hands.

“Minhyukie, what do I do?!” Hyungwon had cried in desperation. 

And Minhyuk had told him what he always told him, “Just tell him how you feel. I’m _sure_ he loves you too!” Because he honestly believed Hyunwoo _was_ in love Hyungwon too, for almost as long as Hyungwon had been in love with the older. 

_(No one_ sacrificed their lines in their songs. _No matter how close you were_ as friends. 

But Hyunwoo had done it, countless times for Hyungwon, though publicly it was revealed just once when he had done it the first time for _Beautiful_. 

After _Beautiful,_ Hyunwoo had done it over and over till the producers decided they’d give Hyungwon - and Minhyuk, because leaving him behind would be unfair - more lines on their own, instead of having Hyunwoo come up to them time and time again to give away part of his own lines for the former model’s sake.)

Unsurprisingly, Hyungwon had refused to confess. Rather vehemently. Saying the same shit everyone did, “What if it ruins our friendship?! What if he starts avoiding me after I confess?! I won’t be able to stand it!”

Well, his fears were valid but Minhyuk called them “shit” because _he_ had taken the plunge and things had turned out _just fine!_

That was over a year ago.

And Hyungwon _still_ hadn’t done anything about his feelings. 

The only difference between last year and this one was that Jooheon was Hyungwon and Hyunwoo’s roommate instead of Hoseok now, and Minhyuk wasn’t single anymore. 

He was Jooheon’s boyfriend.

  
  


That day was no different. Hyungwon was back at what he did best: brooding in his shared room, being miserable in his ‘loneliness’. 

Because Kihyun was currently out with their leader for a show and had rubbed it in Hyungwon’s face that _he_ had got _official ‘_ alone time’ with Hyunwoo and _not_ Hyungwon, who was Hyunwoo’s so-called ‘favourite’. 

Minhyuk had been there, to see Kihyun being mean to Hyungwon like he did pretty often, especially when it had anything to do with Hyunwoo and his treatment of Hyungwon. 

He had internally squealed when Kihyun had called Hyungwon their leader’s favourite. _Minhyuk_ had. But his idiot friend took it as an insult or as mockery, _exactly_ the way their main vocalist had intended. 

Then the hamster stalked out of the dorm, his head held high, an air of superiority floating all around him like a cloud of smoke, before Minhyuk could reprimand him for being as petty as he had been to his best friend! Hmph! 

Anyway, so yeah, Hyungwon was currently brooding and not thinking about the positives of it all! 

Kihyun was _obviously_ jealous of him - always had been - _because_ he’d had a crush on Hyunwoo, since debut, as well. So he could _definitely_ see what everyone saw: Hyunwoo’s special treatment of Hyungwon! _Everyone_ _but_ that pabo, Hyungwon, himself.. 

So being the amazing, world class best friend that he evidently was, Minhyuk let out the most exasperated sigh he could muster and got off his bed, to drag his feet over to Hyungwon’s shut door. 

“Hyungwonnie, I’m opening the door. Your sulk fest is now officially over,” he yanked open the door, alarming Hyungwon a little, who jerked up suddenly with widened eyes aimed at him, “because I, the Great Lee Minyeoku, said so!” Minhyuk puffed out his chest and stalked into the room with his head held high.

When Hyungwon just rolled his eyes, totally unappreciative of his presence, he plopped down on his bed. “ _Smile_ you imbecilic, lazyass, cowardly turtle!” But Hyungwon just sighed and went back to staring into his phone, long bony fingers stuffing his one removed airpod back in.

Nuh, uh! Excuse Minhyuk’s sassy ass! What’s that rude behaviour?!

Minhyuk let out an overly-exaggerated and very loud appalled gasp as he snatched that offending electronic metal from Hyungwon’s hands. 

His best friend looked up and gave him his _best_ death glare, that would’ve spooked even Kihyun, but Minhyuk just grinned. Hyungwon sighed as he finally removed both his airpods and Minhyuk shut off Youtube on the younger’s phone and placed it behind his back as he sat cross-legged facing his friend.

“What do you want, Minhyuk…?” Hyungwon shot him his signature ice prince, holier-than-thou annoyed look. Which didn’t work on him _at all_ , _obviously_.

“For you to smile!” 

Hyungwon just stared at him before sitting up on his knees. He bent forward to take his phone from behind Minhyuk, but oh no! No way. Minhyuk grabbed his arm and pushed him back on the bed.

“Ouch, dude. What do you want? Why are you here?” Hyungwon snatched his arm back as he rubbed at his elbow, which had collided with the wooden part of the headrest, as he gave him the stink eye.

“Smile, you pabo head! Kihyun called you Hyunwoo’s _favourite!”_ Minhyuk leaned forward and pushed the corners of Hyungwon’s mouth up with the tips of his two fingers. His friend didn’t look like he appreciated the effort, as he lightly pushed him away.

“He obviously didn’t mean it… he was totally being sarcastic.. I don’t know.”

Minhyuk sighed. His _stupid_ friend. So bloody oblivious. 

He moved to the head of the bed and sat next Hyungwon.

“No, you dweeb! It’s because he is _jealous_ of you!” Hyungwon snorted, but Minhyuk continued. “Because you _are_ Hyunwoo’s favourite! We can _all_ see it, except you! He is _jealous_ of you because you have Hyunwoo _all_ to yourself!”

“Are you high or something? Whatcha smoking on there?” Hyungwon snorted again. And well, that deserved a smack on the upper arm and Minhyuk gave him one. Hard.

“Bitch, what is your problem?!” Hyungwon gritted out. 

“I want you to _claim_ Hyunwoo! Make him _yours!_ Like I did with Jooheon!” Minhyuk widened his eyes in emphasis to make his friend get it.. but yeah, didn’t seem like he got it.. again..

“Minhyuk. He is _Jooheon_ , not _Hyunwoo!_ I can’t ‘claim’ him as you put it! He won’t like that! It would ruin _everything_ and-“

And Minhyuk stopped listening. 

He knew Hyungwon wasn’t dumb as such but he was being rather thick about this situation.

“Nimrod! Shut up! He _loves_ you! Can’t you _fucking_ see?! _Claim him!!!! Hell,_ haven’t you seen how I won Jooheon over? He was so bloody attached to you and Hyunwoo hyung but _I_ won him over! And now he is _mine!_ ”

“Minhyuk….” 

“Drape yourself over him! Shower him with compliments! Drop hints! Tell him you are serious when you say in shows that it’s _him_ you wanna date, it’s _him_ you find most handsome in the _world_ , not just in Monsta X! Tell him-“

“I can’t do what you did… that’s not me. Not us, Hyunwoo hyung and I…” Hyungwon started playing with a loose thread on his sweatpants, looking like a small lost boy.

“You’re seriously the dumbest guy I have ever met! You get all this alone time with him, now that Jooheon is in my room almost all the time and Changkyunnie and Hoseok always drag Kihyun away from you and Hyunwoo hyung. Yet you won’t _do_ anything about your feelings for him! Your painfully obvious _reciprocated_ feelings!”

“Min, he doesn’t love me in that sense… trust me, I know…” Hyungwon said in a very small voice, looking smaller despite being nearly six feet tall. 

“But he does! Ask Jooheonie! He has known Hyunwoo hyung longer than either of us! _He_ keeps telling you and me that you should make a move! Why would he lie to us? Joo baby really cares for you too, you know..”

Hyungwon looked up at that, looking indecisive. Was Minhyuk _finally_ making a dent…?

“I can’t, Minhyuk.. It’s wrong how I feel. I shouldn’t even be having _any_ feelings for him. He is my _guy friend!_ Plus he said he isn’t even sure whether he truly likes guys or not.. and-“

Yeah, he wasn’t getting through at all.

“Hyungwon.” Minhyuk shook him by the shoulders, hard, making his ragdoll build wobble. 

“Hyunwoo. Loves. You. In the romantic sense. I promise. Do something. Confess. Kiss him. Something, anything!”

But Hyungwon just shook his head sadly and looked away. “No. I rather take these feelings to the grave than act on them and have Hyunwoo hyung push me away forever…” 

Oh God. _That’s it!_ Minhyuk had had _enough! Enough was enough! How could Hyungwon be so blind and cowardly?!_

He was _dead tired_ of seeing Hyunwoo and Hyungwon circle each other, of them having this queer platonic thing going _on and on,_ messing with Hyungwon’s mind. He was close to snapping seeing Hyungwon sulk and brood and cry over Hyunwoo and his ‘unrequited’ love for him.

He couldn’t take it anymore and he was putting a stop to it once and for all. They were getting together as a couple and _that was that!_

“Oh no! You’re acting on your feelings. You _will._ And if _you_ won’t, _I will!”_

Hyungwon looked up at that, his eyebrows furrowing, “Huh? What’s that supposed to ...”

And then his eyes widened in understanding, making Minhyuk smirk. 

“Oh, no. No way. You promised me you’d never use them again. Never on me. You can’t.. no way…” Hyungwon kept shaking his head, eyes still wide as he backed away from Minhyuk a little.

“Yes way. I’m definitely using my powers. And you’ll thank me for this, trust me. And don’t worry, you’ll have control of yourself. You’ll only _do_ what I want you to do. More like you’ll do what your heart actually wants. And you’ll stop fighting it after a little while anyway.” Minhyuk grinned evilly as he raised his hand slightly, making sure Hyungwon saw his fingers as he started rubbing his thumb over the pads of his fingertips. 

He felt energy course through him in small waves and his smile widened. Damn, he had really missed this.

“No.. no way.. you can’t. You promised..” Hyungwon backed up further. But there wasn’t anywhere to go. Minhyuk moved forward and trapped him against the headrest, leaning down on his friend, who eyed his raised fingers with a mixture of fear and awe.

“Promises are meant to be broken, baby.”

  
  


Hyungwon felt the room get warmer as he saw yellow and light green swirls of light shoot out in little sparks from his friend’s fingers. As long as he didn’t meet Minhyuk’s eyes, he was safe from the magic.

But that didn’t last long, the whole not-making-eye-contact thing. Because Minhyuk gripped his chin and forced Hyungwon’s head to turn, for their eyes to meet and that was it. 

He was paralysed. Literally. He couldn’t bat an eyelid, let alone shove his friend away and run for his life.

 _“You will claim Son Hyunwoo. You’ll shower him with love and romantic soft touches. You’ll treat him with utmost care and gentleness. You’ll make him fall in love with you.”_ Minhyuk said, his voice reverberating off the walls of the room as Hyungwon stared helplessly into his glowing blue eyes. _“You’ll kiss him everyday, every night. You’ll hold him close and cuddle with him till he falls asleep in your arms. You’ll fulfill all your fantasies with him. You’ll treat him like a king. You’ll make him yours. And you’ll do all this through your own free will. Do you understand?”_ One corner of Minhyuk’s lips went up and Hyungwon nodded slowly, mesmerised with how his friend was literally glowing, an orangish-yellow glow surrounding him. 

“Perfect. Then, let’s get started.” Minhyuk brought his raised hand down to Hyungwon’s face and pressed his fingertips against the younger’s forehead.

A blinding flash went through the room.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


It was their day off today, a rare Sunday off. 

And Hyungwon woke up early as fuck, at the unholy hour of six thirty a.m.

He shot up on his bed, back rigid as only one thought went through his mind, _‘Make breakfast for Hyunwoo.’_ He glanced at the bed beside his own to see it empty. Jooheon, on the other hand, was fast asleep, like Hyungwon should be!

Day off or not, Hyunwoo _always_ went to the gym or to jog early in the morning. Or both if Hoseok made him. 

Hyungwon could never wake up that early, for _exercising_ of all things.

Since Hoseok wasn’t there (he had gone home for a few days) he had probably just hit the gym. And would be coming back to the dorm around seven a.m.

Normally Hyungwon wouldn’t have woken up in the first place. And if he had, he wouldn’t bolt to the washroom in lightning speed.. to brush and freshen up as fast as humanly possible _just_ to make _breakfast_ . Yes, it was for Hyunwoo but Hyungwon _just didn’t do such things!_

But there he was, rushing through his morning routines, even having the quickest shower (at six fourty a.m, with nearly freezing-cold water, what?! The fuck?!) he could muster and rushed to the kitchen at exactly six-fifty a.m.

He scanned the living room, the kitchen and the dining area. Not a soul. 

That is, no Kihyun in sight. Good.

Hyungwon entered the kitchen and took out a bowl to fill with water to boil. For ramen. For himself and Hyunwoo. It was his favourite meal after all, after anything involving meat. 

He set the steel bowl filled with water to heat and then opened the fridge to take out two eggs.

He knew Hyunwoo got ravenous after his workouts and so he would make him two omelettes as well. With some bacon and some buttered toast! 

He quickly put on the apron Kihyun usually wore when he cooked. It was a cute baby pink one with a bunny munching on a carrot. Hoseok had got it for their main vocalist on his first birthday as a member of their group.

Hyungwon moved around the kitchen like a machine on autopilot, not really focusing on anything but still being fully focused on what he was doing. It was like his limbs moved on their own! _Like someone else was controlling them…_

_Lee Minhyuk, that obnoxious asshole…_

But guess he made enough noise while cooking, limbs on autopilot or not. 

Because he heard a small voice call out, “Hyungwon…?” He jumped a little but wasn’t really surprised. Kihyun was up.

But the voice wasn’t close though. 

Hyungwon momentarily paused what he was doing and turned his torso around a little to see Kihyun standing in the living room, close to his own room.

“ _Y-You’re cooking?!”_ He exclaimed, eyes going wide. 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and turned back to the task at hand, whisking the eggs for the omelettes, adding some pepper and salt to the mix. Then he proceeded to flip over the bacon pieces sizzling on a pan placed on one of the stoves with their lone spatula, the one Kihyun had grumbled and bought since no one else cared if they had one or not. 

“Yah, yah. Don’t make a mountain out of a molehill. It’s no big deal.”

“But it is… who are you making this for..? If you were so hungry, you could’ve just asked me.. Since when did you _cook?”_

Kihyun’s voice was closer now but Hyungwon still didn’t bother giving the main vocalist his full attention. He lowered the flame for the bacon and gave the ramen one last stir before turning the burner off on which it’d been cooking. 

“I’m cooking for Hyunwoo hyung. Yes, Hyunwoo hyung. You can go sleep or whatever.”

Then he turned to give the older a cursory glance before pouring the omelette mix onto another saucepan he’d placed on the stove. “And I _can_ cook. Now leave.”

He heard a soft and confused “okay…?” before hearing a set of footsteps moving away from him, followed by a soft click of a door.

Good. Kihyun wouldn’t be interrupting his alone time with Hyunwoo. He’d honestly expected a lecture on how he could burn the kitchen and then some jealous-possessive talk about how only _Kihyun_ could cook for them, _especially for_ Hyunwoo. 

But he’d got none of that, surprisingly. 

He figured that just the sight of him cooking, and not having burned anything so far, was shocking enough for their hamster to let Hyungwon be.

He turned behind to sneak a look at the wall clock in their living room.

Seven ten a.m. Hyunwoo would be home _real_ soon.

He checked if the bacon was cooked and turned the gas off for that burner when he decided it was, and then went ahead to serve the ramen into two bowls. He made sure to serve more for Hyunwoo because Hyungwon ate lesser anyway and he needed his baby bear well-fed and sated. 

Just as he was sliding the omelettes and bacon onto the plate he had placed on the dining table, from the saucepans one by one, the front door clicked open.

He glanced up to see his Hyunwoo hyung enter, his head immediately rising to sniff the air as he removed his slippers.

“Wow, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’m starving and you’re always there for me, Kihyun, every morning. I’ll go change and be right-“ Hyunwoo looked ahead and saw Hyungwon, instead of Kihyun whom he’d been expecting, his eyes widening big time.

Hyungwon let out a little huff of jealousy and turned away, entering the kitchen to bring Hyunwoo’s ramen bowl to the table, along with some chopsticks and Hyunwoo’s plate of buttered toast. (Not before placing a lid on his own bowl. He’d eat later.)

_Kihyun_ was always there for him, huh.. Hyungwon would show him. _He’d_ be the one cooking for Hyunwoo from now on. No Kihyun was going to take his place, not if Hyungwon could help it. 

Hyungwon would show Hyunwoo just how well he could cook when he put his mind to it. He was going to snatch the place of ‘cook’ from that damn hamster-shark. At least when it came to Hyunwoo.

Their leader would forget Kihyun and his cooking in no time.

“Hyungwon.. you.. you woke up this early.. to _cook_ ?!” His leader stood transfixed in the living area as he eyed Hyungwon and then the table full of food over and over, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He had on a rather adorable expression and Hyungwon just wanted to squish his cheeks (though seemingly kind of non-existent now… but they _were_ there!) and drop a kiss onto his plump baby soft lips.

But obviously he didn’t. Instead Hyungwon made sure everything Hyunwoo would need to eat and eat with was set on the table, and then walked to the living area. 

He walked up to the older, who was still eyeing the table in shock. Hyungwon turned Hyunwoo’s face towards his own by gentle fingers to his chin. He felt a wave of electricity go through him when their eyes met, making him shiver slightly. 

Then he dropped his hand to reach for the older’s hand. It was warm and soft, yet a little rough from all the gym equipment he used. He intertwined their fingers and Hyunwoo looked down at the joint hands, before making eye contact with the younger again.

“I woke up early and cooked. _Just for you.”_ He gave his leader’s hand a squeeze. He angled his torso to the side a little and gestured with his other hand at the table. “And _all_ that is just for _you_.” He turned back and smiled softly at his leader, who just kept gazing at him with an unreadable expression.

“I know you come starving after your workout. And you have lost so much weight recently. So I need you to eat well, okay?” He gave Hyunwoo’s hand another squeeze and this time he got a squeeze back, making his heart race.

“Okay,” his leader whispered, staring into his eyes with a weird expression. It looked like a combination of confusion and surprise.. and something else that Hyungwon didn’t want to read too much into.

His heart slammed against his chest as he brought a hand up to gently caress Hyunwoo’s cheek, feeling so soft under his touch. Then his body moved on its own - while he was screaming inside his head _not to do anything_ \- and he placed a soft kiss on the older’s equally soft cheek. 

He immediately pulled back, throwing insults at himself inside his head so loud that he was scared Hyunwoo would actually hear them. But outside he just smiled at a shocked Hyunwoo.

“Go change and come back soon. I’ll be waiting for you.” And then his body acted on its own once again and placed another soft kiss to the older’s other cheek, this kiss _extremely_ close to his lips. He pulled away and squeezed the older’s hand. Then he slowly moved back, stepping away from the older and dropping their joined hands.

Hyunwoo just stared at him, that unreadable expression back on his face, before closing his eyes for a second as if digest everything he’d just seen and experienced. He opened his eyes, eyes which flitted around everywhere but at Hyungwon, and he made his way to their shared room.

Hyungwon’s eyes went wide and he felt like a switch had been turned off in his brain. 

His heart raced unhealthily and he carded his fingers through his hair over and over. 

_Shit! He kissed Hyunwoo?!_ On the cheek yeah, but that too _twice?! A kiss?! What the fuck?!_

He paced the living area, hyperventilating.

Shit!!!! Is this what Minhyuk meant?! Was this all _his_ doing?! What the actual fuck?! 

Then another thought went through his head, like an order, a command. ‘ _Make some orange juice. Freshly squeezed from the oranges in the fridge. Go!’_

He immediately moved to the kitchen again and opened the fridge to indeed find oranges inside. He had no idea that his subconscious had registered that when he had placed the groceries, which Kihyun and Hoseok had bought, into the fridge the day before. 

He took two out and shut the door to the fridge and headed to find that orange squeezer thing.

After stress-squeezing two oranges and pouring the juice into a glass, he made his way to the dining table, placing the glass on the table before sitting down and bending his head, placing it on his folded arms.

God only knew what Hyunwoo was thinking. 

He closed in eyes and exhaled in frustration. What is he _doing?!_ It wasn’t like he didn’t have control over himself.. but it wasn’t like he _did have_ control either!

_‘Screw you, Minhyuk… You’re the reason I feel like I’m losing my mind..’_

Before he could regret his actions that happened minutes ago in the living room, he heard steps make their way towards the dining table and he sat up straight. He turned his head to the side to see only Hyunwoo (thank god) walking to the table and taking his usual seat where Hyungwon had set up everything for him to eat.

Hyungwon immediately got up from his seat and took the seat right next to Hyunwoo’s.

“Hey babe! Looking fresh now.” He winked at the older who gave him a funny look but said nothing.

Fuck.. He hadn’t meant to say that! His mouth ran without his brain-to-mouth filter. He called Hyunwoo… _babe?!_ He was gonna so _kill_ Minhyuk after all this ended… 

“Wow, Hyungwon-ah.” 

Hyungwon sighed at how beautiful his namely always sounded when his hyung said it. 

“You made _all of this_ ? _Just for me?!_ Thank you _so much!”_ He smiled cutely at the younger and Hyungwon let out another sigh. Before blushing.

What’s with the sighs?! He was usually smoother than this!

“Yes, cutie. Just for you. I want you to eat well!”

_‘Cutie?! What?! What.. I- What?!’_

Hyunwoo gave him another funny look before smiling his signature eye smile at him and Hyungwon just wanted to melt into a puddle of goo.

“Thanks, Won-ah. This means a lot. Usually Kihyun cooks for me this early. How come you did it today? Did he not wake up…?”

 _Kihyun again.._ Hyungwon growled inside his head.

“No,” he huffed. “ _I_ woke up earlier than him _specially_ to cook for you. Now eat up, hyung.”

Hyunwoo hummed and spooned in a chopsticks-full of ramen into his mouth and chewed, his cheeks working and looking a little like their old chubby self. Damn, Hyungwon missed his cheeks.

And then his mouth ran on its own again.

“You know just how adorable you look when you eat?” Hyunwoo cocked an eyebrow at him and Hyungwon cursed himself but his mouth kept going, “I could watch you eat all day long. I’d cook for you everyday and eat with you everyday just to see you eat. You’re so cute, hyung.” And he let out another embarrassing sigh.

Shit.

Hyunwoo’s eyes went wide as he choked on some toast, coughing violently. Hyungwon was on his feet immediately as he handed Hyunwoo the orange juice. “Here. Drink.” And patted the older’s back till he stopped coughing and Hyungwon was sure he was okay. Then he sat back down.

“Can I feed you, please? Just once.”

Yup, his brain wasn’t getting the message to shut the trap.. 

Hyungwon made his best puppy eyes and Hyunwoo nodded, his cheeks turning red.

“Damn, you’re so cute when you blush, Hyunwoo hyung.” Great.. 

And then, he leaned forward to gently kiss one of his red cheeks. Hyunwoo just turned redder as he looked down and had another spoonful of ramen. Followed by a fork full of bacon and omelette.

“Hey, eat it this way! It’ll taste better.” Hyungwon forked some bacon and omelette onto some buttered toast and brought it to Hyunwoo’s lips. Hyunwoo eyed him, his expression unreadable again, as he took a bite and munched.

Hyungwon beamed as he watched his baby bear chew and then swallow.

“Can I just feed you the rest? Please?” Hyunwoo looked down and blushed again as he slowly nodded.

“Yay!” Hyungwon let out a squeal (he never really did much of squealing.. that was Minhyuk’s thing..) and proceeded to feed his hyung the rest of his breakfast, praising him a little here and there and sneaking in a few more kisses on his seemingly permanently-red cheeks.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
